What is Love?
by Felt95
Summary: After being unable to formulate any sort of strategy, Ylisse's Tactician finds that his life is missing something, a sense of longing. What could this feeling be, and why did it tug at his heart so much? Contains spoilers from Chapter 13 and onward. ((Discontinued.))
1. Chapter 1

Being a tactician wasn't an easy job; no one knew this better than he did. He had literally been doing this for as long as he could remember. The job was a stressful one, not only did victory on the battlefield hinge on him, but even the lives of his stalwart companions rested in his hands. Not a single detail could be overlooked, for even one wrong move could be costly on the battlefield.

The stakes were at their highest, even higher than when he and his companions had gone to war with Plegia. They were now tackling the challenge of warding off an invasion from the great Valmese Empire, a force that far surpassed any foe they've faced thus far. Defeat wasn't an option; the land they called home was on the line. The only way they could ensure the safety of their homeland and countrymen was to defeat the tyrant Walhart and end his conquest.

He knew this well, he knew that he would have to make sure his strategy in the coming battles was flawless. If there was a single flaw in his plans or any miscalculations it would mean not only the end of the Shepherds and himself, but also the Halidom of Ylisse entirely. Yet knowing that his life, and all of the lives of the Shepherds rested in his hands, he couldn't bring himself to conjure up a plan of attack. His mind was unfocused; he felt something biting at his heart, a sense of longing. It was an unfamiliar feeling for the black-clad strategist, yet this feeling had been lingering within him for quite some time now. He had thought he had everything that he needed to be happy: friends, a home, a purpose. Yet he still couldn't shake this feeling of incompleteness, it felt as if a void was missing in his life.

The Tactician let out a deep sigh, looking at a map of Valm in frustration; he still hadn't made any sort of progress in formulating a strategy for the battles to come. It began to seem like the plan he came up with to break through the ships of Valm's invasion force was his last stroke of genius. It'd take every ounce of his tactical knowledge to conquer Valm's behemoth sized army, yet the tactician couldn't help but begin to question if he were truly up to the task or not.

Giving the map one last frustrated look, Ylisse's tactician got up from his seat and exited his tent. Perhaps some fresh air would help clear his mind. Taking a look outside, he found that night had fallen since he began to try formulating a plan of attack. The camp was still bustling with soldiers however, each of them either doing their duties or simply socializing with their fellow brother-in-arms. The sounds of laughter and singing could be heard all around; their recent victories over Valm had put the army in high-spirits. The foggy-headed tactician prayed he could only whip up a plan to maintain their winning-streak…

"Ah, so our tactician finally shows himself!" a familiar voice greeted from behind. Turning around, he found the man he was proud to call one of his best friends.

"Oh, hello there Chrom." The tactician replied with a shadow of a smile.

Not many could claim to be close friends with the ruler of Ylisse, but the amnesiac tactician was one of the exceptions. He literally owed the navy-haired noble everything he had, he gave him a home when he had none, and he gave him a purpose as the shepherd's tactician. Heck he even owed him his very life; if the Prince hadn't found him when he did he had little doubt that he would be dead by now. Which made him feel even worse that he hadn't come up with a plan yet, after all what use is a tactician if he couldn't even formulate a simple plan?

"I was wondering where you ran off to, everyone has been looking high and low for an opportunity to sing the praises of Ylisse's genius tactician!"

"I wouldn't say genius, if anything our victory was due to a strike of good fortune. If you really want to thank someone, you should be thanking lady-luck."

"Don't be so modest, you and I both know our victories so far weren't just from sheer luck." Chrom refuted, "It was a product of your genius, and I only hope that the following battles will be in our favor…"

"And I'll do my best to see that they will." The tactician replied despite the nagging doubt that lingered in the back of his mind, questioning if he was really the right man for this job.

"I have faith that you will, and that alone lessens the weight on my shoulders." The prince said as he gave his trusted friend a friendly pat on the back. "Anyways, flattery aside, I was curious of how the strategy for tomorrow's battle was coming along. Liberating this Voice of Naga character will be instrumental in rallying the Resistance to our cause against Valm."

"I'm working on it…It's proving to be a challenge to come up with any possible strategies without knowing the exact layout of the terrain around this Mila Tree Say'ri spoke of, not to mention we know little of what sort of troops will be standing guard around the tree, much less their numbers. But I'll figure something out, I promise you that…"

"I see, well I'm sure you'll think of something, you always do." The Ylissean prince reassured.

Taking a glance over Chrom's shoulder, the tactician noticed someone approaching the two of them. Doubtless they were searching for their fearless leader.

"Father, Mother said she'd like to…Oh, forgive me, I wasn't aware you were busy."

"Oh, Lucina, it's fine, we actually just finished our business with one another. What is it?" asked his daughter.

The tactician still had a hard time believing Lucina's story despite it being undoubtedly true. It was strange to think that the newborn child waiting for Chrom and Sumia to return home back at the castle would eventually grow up to be the woman standing before the two. The situation was made even stranger by the fact that despite the fact Lucina was about the same as he and Chrom were currently, she still called him 'father.' Though the tactician could hardly blame her, according to her tale, she had grown up in an apocalyptic future in which not only Chrom was dead, but all of the other Shepherds as well. So it was little wonder she would take any opportunity to grow closer to the parents that she never got to know.

"It's nothing important, Mother just asked me to go and fetch you. She said she'd like to speak with you."

"Alright, thank you Lucina, I'll go see her right away." Chrom replied, "Sorry to cut this short, but…"

"It's fine Chrom, I understand. Family comes first."

The Ylissean royal nodded, "That it does, thanks for understanding. I'll see you in the morning, be sure to get some rest tonight, we're going need you at your best tomorrow."

With that, the Blue-haired noble went off to go see what his wife wanted back at his tent. His future daughter went along with him, but not before stealing a glance at the black-clad tactician with poorly hidden suspicion in her eyes. He wasn't quite sure of what to make of it; the enigmatic swordswoman from the future often times gave him strange looks, even more so when he was nearby her father. Perhaps he was just being paranoid…

As he watched Chrom and his daughter run off to his wife's side, the tactician couldn't help but feel that hollow feeling inside him grow a little. He clutched his aching chest; it felt strange, what he felt was something unfamiliar, foreign even. The sensation was indescribable, it felt like an entirely new kind of pain, not the kind of pain a wound would give; he knew that feeling all too well and had grown accustomed to it. But this pain, this pain was different, though his body wasn't searing in agony, it felt as if his heart was. He had little faith that this pain could be soothed by Lissa and her staff… The only solution the tactician could come up with was to seek solitude to be alone with his thoughts. He wasn't quite sure how it would ease his pain, but he often times felt better after having some time to clear his head.

So that was exactly what het set out to do. He strode off away from the camp, away from the hustle and bustle, away from all the cheers and laughter from its various denizens. Before long the sounds of the camp had been replaced by the calming sound of nature, leaving him to reflect in peace without any sort distraction. The area was peaceful, being completely untouched by humankind. It was an ideal place for a session of hard thinking. However, despite the peace of mind he felt just by standing in this undisturbed and solitary field, the pain in his chest still wouldn't vanish, if anything the pain only grew stronger.

Was he perhaps…Jealous? Jealous of Chrom? The more he thought of it, the more sickened he became with himself. He had no right to envy Chrom, the man who gave him everything when he had nothing. But the more he thought of it, the more convinced he became that it was true. It wasn't a vain sort of jealousy; he certainly didn't envy his looks, or his birthright for that matter. He envied his family. He envied the fact that Chrom had a loved one who would always stand at his side, no matter how bleak the situation, someone who would grow old with him, someone that would love him always.

The tactician wasn't sure where these feeling could have come from, he hadn't given the thought of romance much thought, especially during these dark times. But despite the constant danger that he and his fellow shepherds were in, it didn't stop any of them from tying the knot. Frederick the Wary took Lissa's hand in marriage, and Gaius, the lock-pick who was constantly licking sugar from his fingers was now happily married to Cordelia. Heck, even the gynophobic swordsman Lon'qu had found love in the beautiful dancer Olivia.

Maybe it was only natural to be just a little jealous of his friend's newfound happiness with their spouses…Perhaps he too should set out and seek love. Yet it was completely new territory for him, he had little to no experience in the ways of romance. The only person he could possibly think of asking for advice in this field of interest would be the flirtatious Virion, but considering the majority of the time the archest-archer's flirting ended in grief, he found that to be a rather unadvisable course of action to take.

The tactician was at a loss at what to do, was he simply to remain alone as he watched his friends find their better halves while he remained alone for the rest of his days? He was beginning to feel completely powerless, not only was his tactical wit seemingly beginning to vanish, he was beginning to have doubts that he would ever find his true-love in life.

Digging his hands through his hair, the tactician slumped to the ground. "Perhaps I'm simply not meant for love…" the tactician sighed, he normally wasn't quite so pessimistic, but he just wasn't sure he would find anyone out there for him. Almost everyone in the shepherds was gradually settling down, everyone but him…

"What is this I see, a black-clad demon prowling about under the shroud of night? No manner of beast is a match for the great Owain, no matter how crafty they may be! Flee in terror creatures of the night, for your last breath draws near!"

"Oh, hello there, Owain." The tactician greeted nonchalantly.

"Ah, ho there friend! I had mistaken you for a foul-beast of the night!" the swordsman exclaimed with his usual theatrics, "What brings you out to these fields? Perhaps an urgent mission of uh…urgency?"

The tactician wasn't sure what to think of Owain, he was certainly one of the more interesting individuals he had become acquainted with. The swordsman was like a one-man theater troupe, often times sputtering off tales of heroism and something along the lines of how his sword-hand hungered for justice. It was hard to believe that he was actually royalty, being the son of Lissa. Like Lucina, he had come back to the past to prevent the apocalyptic future they had come from. He and the rest of the Shepherds had come across him shortly after landing on the shores of Valm in a small hamlet. The black-clad tactician still wasn't quite sure how someone who was fathered by someone as serious as Frederick could have turned out to be so…flamboyant. Despite his strange nature, the swordsman was still a good man at heart and shared in his father's ideals, just in a much more theatric way.

"Uh…No, nothing quite like that. Just came out here to do some thinking…And what brings you out so far from camp?"

"A hero is never idle! He must always be vigilant, ready to strike down evil wherever it may stand! Even such remote areas as this, the Great Owain is always ready to stand against the forces of darkness!" Owain struck a rather odd pose, as if to add emphasis to his theatrics.

"Er yes, well that does sound quite heroic…"

"So oh wise tactician, what is it that thou have come to such a field so desolate to ponder, strategies ever so clever, or perhaps some more personal affairs? Tell me so that the Great Owain may put your troubled heart at ease!"

Despite wanting to seek out advice for his dilemma, the tactician wasn't quite sure if Owain was the one to go to for it. He had only come into his acquaintance a short time ago; he had no way to gauge whether or not he would be able to trust a secret so intimate with him. Yet at the same time, the swordsman of the future ultimately held the answer to his problem…

"Well I suppose the former…Actually I have a question for you Owain, if it wouldn't be too much trouble."

"Ask away friend! A hero always sates the curiosity of others!"

"Right…Well, I was wondering…What happens to me in the future? I mean, before the world becomes an apocalyptic hell on earth." the tactician asked tentatively.

Rather than giving an immediate response like he often did, Owain seemed to be a little taken aback by the question. "Wh-What? Why would you want to know about that?" he replied without the usual theatric flare behind his words. The tactician had only seen him act as such when he taken off-guard by something or the situation called for it.

"Well…I've been thinking about the future recently…and well…I just wanted to know how things turn out for me."

Instead of receiving some sort of colorfully-worded response, the tactician received a grim look from the chestnut-haired swordsman. "Er well...Sorry to say but…I don't know…"

"What? What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well…You just kind of disappeared one day. No one knows where you went or whether you're even alive or not…"

"But do you know if I ever…well…start a family?" the tactician asked with slightly flushed cheeks. The question wasn't exactly easy to ask, but he just had to know…

Owain shakes his head in response, "No, not to my knowledge anyways. The most I know of you was from a few mentioning's from Mother and Father before their passing…they never said anything about you having any family." He said sadly.

He wasn't sure what to say, his hopes of settling down and starting a family were crushed in a heartbeat. Was he truly destined to be alone forever, never to find true love? A love that so many of his allies had found true happiness in, a love that would sustain them for the rest of their lives…a love that would always be out of grasp for him. He hadn't felt despair like this this in so long, it was almost crushingly painful.

"I…I see. Thank you for telling me Owain, I'm sorry if it brought up any painful memories from your time."

"Don't mention it, but don't look so crestfallen, me, Lucina and the rest of us from the future came back to this era to change things for the better. If we can change our world for the better, you can do the same for yourself." Owain said with a sympathetic smile, "Anyways, time to get back into character! I shall see thee later fine tactician, even a hero needs his rest! Be sure to go to sleep's loving embrace soon, for on the morrow we march onward to the Great Mila Tree where my heroics shall be seen by friend and foe alike! Fare thee well comrade!" and with that, Owain began to head off back into camp.

As strange as he may have been, black-garbed tactician was grateful for the dramatic-swordsman's words, Lissa and Frederick raised him well. He was right, the future hasn't been carved in stone just yet, and there was still a chance for him to seek out love, and by the gods he was going to do it, regardless of what fate or anybody else for that matter had to say about it. Letting out yawn, the tactician came to the realization of just how late it had become, he had become so wound up about his non-existent love-life that he had lost track of time. Deciding that he would take Owain's advice, he began to make his way back to camp. Tomorrow's battle would be an important one after all…and he still needed to come up with a plan.

* * *

The battle had been a hectic and hard-fought, but in the end, Ylisee had come up on top, thankfully with minimal casualties. It seemed all the tactician had needed was a good night's sleep and a visual of the enemies' numbers to figure out a plan, though he still felt as if he was losing his touch in the art of strategy. These doubts lingered on his mind as he and the rest of the Shepherds began the long and grueling march up the massive Mila Tree.

He had never seen anything like it, the tree was absolutely massive. He never knew that a tree could grow to be so huge; it was practically the size of a mountain! The land must have been quite fertile and pure to nurture a tree to the point of it growing into such a massive size. In fact the air around the tree itself was so pure that he felt as if he was defiling it just by inhaling it.

This brought into question of this Voice of Naga character, it was still hard to believe that anyone would live in this behemoth of a tree, much less a priestess. He wondered what she was like, she must have been some truly great and praiseworthy if Say'ri and her people revered her so highly…and it seemed as if his question was about to be answered as the summit of the tree was finally within sight. And not a moment too soon, this trek up the tree may have been made easier by the staircase around the tree's great branches and roots, but it didn't make it any less tiring.

Once he and the rest of his companions had reached the top of the nearly endless staircase, the sound of tired sighs and the gasping of air echoed all at once. In a sense it was relieving to know he wasn't the only one to be completely drained from the long climb up, thankfully the walk down would be much easier to deal with…Once he had caught his breath, the tactician found his breath taken away once again by the sight that he was witness to. The shrine was a beautiful sight. It appeared that neither animal nor human had touched the area in centuries, and considering how long the climb was that may not have been such a farfetched idea.

"Lady Tiki! Are you here? Prithee answer!" Say'ri called out with worry in her voice. It was surprising to see that the Chon'sin Princess still had enough breath to be calling out anything. Her stamina was impressive to say the least.

As if on cue, a rather loud yawn could be heard echoing around the tree. The owner of the yawn soon made herself known as she groggily stepped out from the shrine. The tactician had become awestruck by the beauty of the woman. Her every feature was inhumanely beautiful, her silky light-green hair, her emerald colored eyes, her perfect figure…She was the very image of a goddess.

"Ah my lady…I'm so relieved to see you're alright." Say'ri said with evident relief that the priestess was unharmed.

"So you are Lady Tiki?" Lucina spoke up, "She who speaks for the divine dragon?"

At the sound of her voice, the priestess' eyes seemingly burned with a mix of joy and surprise, "…Marth? Oh, Mar-Mar, is that you!?" she cried with joy. Even her voice was gorgeous; it was as if the woman standing before them was the very epitome of perfection.

Lucina, looking slightly unsettled by Tiki's mistake quickly rectified the situation, "…My name is Lucina, milady. Though I did go by the name of Marth for a time. Might we have met?"

Tiki looking crestfallen replied, "Alas, no. I'm sorry…You reminded me of someone I knew. But he is gone now. Lost during my endless sleep." Her eyes seemed so sad…it was an emotion that just didn't look it belonged on her face. Lucina felt a twinge of guilt as she looked at the saddened priestess; she wasn't quite sure what to say. "You and your father are of exalted blood, are you not?"

The tactician was taken off guard by the question, how could she have possibly known of Lucina's lineage? Was she that perceptive? The others among the group didn't appear to think anything of it as Chrom stepped forward. "Yes, milady."

"Do you yet possess the Fire Emblem?" Tiki asked calmly, "It should have been passed down through your family…"

"I…Yes, I have it…" Chrom said as he presented Ylisse's most prized possession to the priestess.

"Ah! What a relief to know it has not been lost. …But what of the Gemstones? I see only Argent." Tiki asked as she looked down with mixed confusion.

As the serene sound of Tiki's voice entered the tactician's ears, his heart began to pound to the point he thought that it may just jump right out of his chest. He also found that his hands were beginning to become clammy; he had never felt this way before. Was he coming down with something? The last thing one needed was a cold, especially when you were at war. It felt as if he were beginning to feel new sensations everyday now…but unlike the last one, this one wasn't painful, in fact it kind of felt…nice.

Just looking at the divine dragon's priestess made his chest burn with warmth. As he looked into her eyes it felt as if his brain stopped functioning; only being capable of taking in the beauty he saw before him. Her very voice was as enchanting as the song of a siren…he could listen to her voice from dusk to dawn. It was such a strange yet pleasant feeling…was this…could this be…love?

"…With it, you possess two of the five Gemstones. Now you must seek out the others and perform the Awakening. Our world must be defended from Grima at all costs!" Tiki exclaimed with conviction in her voice. The tactician snapped out his thoughts at the priestess raising her voice.

Was he truly that enchanted by her that he had begun daydreaming? His cheeks began to burn in embarrassment at his own lack of attentiveness. The very world was at risk of being completely destroyed by a nightmarish monster, yet here he was being distracted by a woman…his mind ought to have been focusing on much more important things… yet his mind kept wandering back to her…

"…-ut I can feel his presence…It looms, closer and closer…This task is a heavy burden, but as exalted blood, it must fall to you, Chrom."

"I understand. Thank you, for all your help." Chrom said gratefully.

This was his chance…though fear had its icy grasp on him; he was determined to speak to the priestess. If not he'd live in regret for the rest of his days for being too much of a coward who wasn't even capable of uttering a simple 'hello.' It was simple…he spoke to women on a daily basis…but then why was he so nervous? He had gone into battle with fewer jitters than he had now…Mustering up what little courage he had, the tactician made his move…

"I…We owe you a great debt, milady." He said, doing his best to hide the overwhelming amount of fear he felt.

Tiki, rather than giving a common 'you're welcome' in response, she gave him nothing but shocked silence in response. She looked downright befuddled as she took in her first look at the black-garbed man. The strange look she gave him certainly didn't help make him feel any less antsy. His heart was racing; he even felt a small droplet of sweat slide down his brow. Had he offended her?

"Ah! You…You have it…" she gasped.

"…What?" he asked in his confusion.

The Voice of Naga gave a hard look at Ylisse's tactician as if to confirm an inkling suspicion, "You have power…Like mine."

"I…I do?" the amnesiac strategist wasn't quite sure what to think, power like hers? What could she possibly mean…?

"I…Ah forgive me…" Tiki apologized as she grasped her head, "I am still groggy from my slumber. My words outpace my thoughts."

"Are you alright, my lady?" Say'ri asked dutifully, looking to be ready to jump into action if necessary for the Voice's wellbeing.

"I am fine…Just very tired…" Tiki replied, "I haven't the strength to join you in the fray. Not yet. But I will call the people together in prayer, for an end to this conflict…I wish you all a safe journey."

With their business seemingly concluded at the Mila Tree for the time being, the Shepherds began to make their lengthy march back down the towering tree to solid ground. The tactician hesitated for a moment, taking one last glance at the regal woman he had become so infatuated with in such a short time. Though he tried to speak to her, the words never parted from his mouth. Instead, he reluctantly began to walk down the tree, disappointed in his own cowardice as he tried to catch up with the rest of his band. Was love always such a bittersweet affair? He wondered…

* * *

**A/N: Boy, this thing turned out to be much longer than originally planned…I wasn't actually expecting this to get past four-thousand words. Anyways…First Fire Emblem story I've ever decided to write! First time for everything I guess! **

**If you're wondering why the Avatar is just referred to as "the tactician", it's because this something of a challenge I gave myself. I tried to see if I could refrain from using the default name, Robin, in this as a lot of people broke this mold by giving them a different name. The Avatar will basically remain as an unnamed character throughout this story.**

**I'm not usually one for romancey-touchy-feely stuff like this, but again, there's always a first time for everything! So if anything is well…bad, feel free to put me down about it. Just so long as it's something I can work with! :P (Just don't overdo it, I'm human too believe it or not, y'know?) I hope you enjoyed this sappy thing, and I cross my fingers that a few of you will be intrigued enough to keep an eye out for updates here and there!**

**-F95**


	2. Chapter 2

He wasn't quite sure what was worse, having to make the long descent down the Mila Tree to prepare for future battles against the Valmese Empire, or having to leave the Voice of Naga's company. He was honestly leaning towards the former. While many would undoubtedly say he had much better things to be concerned about, such as the fact that Plegia's ruling king had called him his son, or how there was a man who not only looked exactly like him, but even shared his name by his supposed father's side. But none of that mattered to him; the only thing that preoccupied his thoughts was her…Her silky hair…her beautiful voice…her elegant mannerism…everything about her was the definition of perfection.

He just couldn't shake her from his thoughts…he couldn't help but laugh at himself. He was lovesick over a woman he had only met less than an hour ago and hardly exchanged words with. There were much more pressing concerns to worry about, such as where the Shepherds would strike at Valm next. Besides, what chance did he have with someone as beautiful and majestic as her? He had even heard that she was close friends with the legendary Warrior King Marth when he still walked the land, and what was he? An amnesiac commoner. It was like comparing an old-run-run-of-the-mill stone to a precious diamond, there was simply no competition.

Maybe it was just best to accept the facts; a simple pauper like him would never meet the expectations of a woman as fine as she was. He could never surmount to be even half the man that King Marth was. Yet…Owain's words from the night before echoed in his mind…and rather loudly at that. He couldn't just give up, yet every scenario he thought out in his mind led to rejection from the priestess...

He let out a deep sigh, he would never hope to aspire to be worthy enough to woo Naga's Voice, much less be in her presence. It was hard for him to accept, but he knew it was true, he was no prince, nor was he a hero.

"Hoo boy! That was one mighty big sigh there." A rather thickly accented voice commented from behind. The tactician turned around and gave a friendly smile to a familiar face.

"Oh, hello there Donnel, it's been a while, I trust you've been doing well?" he greeted, setting his lovesick thoughts aside for the moment.

Donnel was one of the people that were easy to pick out from the Shepherds, not because of his rural dialect, but because of the eye-catching golden pot that he wore atop his crown of curly-purple hair. He had been enlisted in Chrom's forces during the war with Plegia, wielding only a makeshift spear he had cobbled up and the dent-covered pan he used as a makeshift helmet. While he hadn't been the most capable of warriors at first, the farmer quickly became a force to be reckoned with. Yet despite coming such a long way, the farmer still sold himself short, the tactician wondered if he was just being modest or if he were truly ignorant of the amount of strength he possessed. Either way, the tactician was glad to have him as friend and comrade.

"Yep, right as rain I am!" the purple-haired farmer replied happily, "But I reckon y'got a mighty heavy weight on yer shoulders there, somethin' the matter?"

"Well I suppose you could say that. I'm as Chrom would say, dueling with some unpleasant thoughts."

"Shucks, if ya want I could lend ya an ear. It's the least I could do for ya!" Donnel offered enthusiastically as he always did. It was a mystery as to how willing he was to offer his services, no matter how menial to others. He had even heard the farm-hand had collected some very strange ingredients for Tharja to use in her rituals and hexes.

The strategist supposed if he could confide in Owain, he could confide in Donnel as well. He had gotten to know the farmer well over the past two years he had known him, and he certainly wasn't the type to spread rumors about…

"Well…Let me ask you something Donnel, have you ever…loved someone?" the tactician asked tentatively.

"'Course I have! Love my Ma' and Pa' with all my heart!"

"Er, I suppose I should have phrased that better…What I meant was, have you ever been in love with someone?" he rephrased.

"Huh…Well I reckon I have been before...I've met plenty a' pretty ladies. But I'm thinkin' they wouldn't be interested in a scrawny lil' piglet like me." Donnel replied, fidgeting with the pan that rested on his head as he spoke.

"Don't sell yourself so short Donny, I'm sure you'd have plenty of suitors tearing you arm from limb over you if you'd just put yourself out there." The tactician reassured, "Anyways, the reason I asked was well…I recently met this girl, and I like her… a lot. But I'm just…I just don't think I'd be good enough for her…"

"Cripes, sure does sound like yer' in a bind there…" Donnel remarked, "I ain't too light on my feet with the ladies either, but my Pa' used to have this sayin'…If ya' want yer' pig to win the blue-ribbon, ya gotta dress er' up!'"

"Er…What? I'm sorry, but I'm not quite sure I see the connection here…"

"It means y'gots to impress yer' lady friend! Get yer'self all dressed up and be all gentlemanly and all that other fancy-noble stuff!" Donny clarified with a beaming grin on his face.

"Nuh-uh Donny! No lady would want a man like that!" a youthful sounding voice interjected, "A real lady would never want a man who only pretends to be nice, they want them to be themselves!"

Looking over their shoulders, the two men found the oldest member of the Shepherds running towards them as quickly as her tiny legs would allow her. Nowi had a wide grin on her face, while she was normally always in good spirits, her grin today was abnormally large today. It seemed like she was giddy with excitement, as if she had splendid news she wanted share with everyone she knew.

"Howdy Nowi! I'd be careful runnin' around like that! It's a mighty dangerous fall down if ya trip!" Donnel warned.

To Donnel's warning, Nowi simply puffed out her cheeks defiantly as she came to a walk beside the two. "Yeah, yeah...Anyways, what're you two talking about? Is it about that 'Prettiest Shepherd' thingy?" the manakete asked curiously.

"N-No nothing of the sort, w-we were just-" the black-clad man began as she struggled to come up with a plausible conversation subject. If word got out that he was fantasizing over Naga's voice like a lovelorn fool, he'd be as embarrassed as Olivia was on a daily basis, and Nowi wasn't known for her tight lips…

"Nah, nothin' like that. We were just talkin' bout' how our ol' friend here's been having a little lady trouble!" Donnel replied.

As those words entered his ears, the tactician was suddenly tempted to leap off the Mila tree right then and there. The plummet would be merciful in comparison to what would be in store for him as soon as Nowi inevitably spreads the news around amongst the Shepherds like a wildfire. He could already hear the many sarcastic remarks he would be getting from Gaius and Vaike…Throwing himself off the tree was becoming more and more appealing with every passing second.

"Ooh! Really? Tell me the scoop! I wanna hear all the juicy details!" the manakete exclaimed as she looked at Donnel longingly.

"Ah well ya see-"

"D-D-Donnel! Y-You can stop talking now!" the strategist shouted a little more loudly than intended. His cheeks were now completely flushed, he didn't embarrass easily, but this moment couldn't have been more mortifying…This was definitely the last time he would ever confide any secrets with anyone in the Shepherds…

"Gyah! R-Real sorry bout' that, I'm no good at keepin' my lips shut…" Donnel apologized, looking crestfallen at letting this sensitive subject fall to prying ears.

"Awwww, don't worry! I'm really good at keeping secrets! I've kept secrets for over a hundred years before!" Nowi proclaimed proudly as she smacked her fist against her chest. This somehow didn't convince the amnesiac, whose cheeks were still lit aflame with embarrassment.

"Now Nowi, it ain't right to be prying in other folks' business. I already said too much. I think ya should just leave the poor feller alone and keep quiet about this, y'understand?" Donnel said as he adjusted the golden pan that rested atop his head.

"Oh fine…Killjoy…" Nowi muttered in disappointment, "But only because I'm in a really good mood! Next time I want to hear everything!" the manakete quickly added.

The tactician couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh, his reputation was spared…for now. "What a relief…So why are you in such high spirits, Nowi? I mean you're usually always pretty chipper, but today you seem even more so..."

"You really wanna know? Wellllllllll…I am dying to tell someone…and I guess you two are as good anyone!" Nowi took a deep breath, adding suspense to an otherwise normal every-day conversation amongst soldiers. "I'm…Getting married!" the tiny manakete announced happily, leaving the two men shocked.

The amnesiac of the group was simply shocked into silence, whereas Donnel's face immediately formed into a grin. "Well that there's some great news! We ought to celebrate and have ourselves a lil' shindig!" The farmer-boy exclaimed as he gave the manakete a congratulatory pat on the back.

Getting over his initial surprise, the black-robed strategist soon joined Donnel in congratulation. "That's great Nowi, I'm happy for you! So umm…Who are you marrying now?"

"Gregor!" the dragon-girl replied blissfully, "He just proposed at the tippy- top of the tree, it was sooooooooo romantic!"

The tactician wasn't surprised by her answer; she and the mercenary had grown close over the two years they had known one-another. The two had actually joined the Shepherds at the same time, near the end of the war with Plegia, the war that had cost Ylisse its ruler. Despite there being a very big misunderstanding between the two in their initial encounter, the two quickly grew close to one another and were often times seen fighting side by side in battle. The two had become inseparable, a fact that was only proven by the news of their marriage.

"Oh yeah! Look at the ring he gave me! Isn't it just the prettiest thing you ever saw?" Nowi exclaimed as she held out her hand to the two. True to her word, there was a finely crafted ring wrapped around her finger.

"Wow! It sure is Nowi!" Donnel said as he took a closer look at the piece of jewelry. "So when're you two lovebirds gonna go n' tie the knot?"

"Er um…I dunno! But I'm getting married!" Nowi exclaimed once again at the top of her lungs. "C'mon Donny! Let's go and tell EVERYONE!" the manakete then grabbed the farm-boy by his wrist and proceeded to drag him along. Donnel didn't even get a chance to protest as he tried to keep up with the quick pace Nowi was setting down the stairs of the Mila Tree as she kept cheering her piece of good news to all who were within earshot.

The Shepherd's tactician couldn't help but laugh at the sight, during such bleak circumstances in which death was prevalent; it was nice to see a lining of hope, no matter how small. It was moments like these that he had learned to treasure…Though there would undoubtedly be quite a bit of explaining to the priest why he was wedding a middle-aged man to a girl who didn't even look like she went through puberty yet…

Setting that humorous thought aside, his train of thought quickly turned back towards the two's advice from earlier. Did Donnel's words hold some truth? Was acting like someone he wasn't truly the right path to finding love? In this situation perhaps it was, after all, Tiki had been alive during the days in which the Legendary King Marth still walked the earth. What hope would he honestly have if he acted as his un-extraordinary self after the woman had personally known such a great and noble person? Slim at best…

Though this also brought into question Nowi's point…Perhaps all he would need for the Priestess to return his feelings would be to just act as he always has. After all, she was the one being engaged, not to mention she was a manakete just as Tiki was. Besides, did he really want someone to love him for being someone he wasn't? He just couldn't figure out which plan was the right one…Love was beginning to prove far more challenging than any battle he had ever participated in thus far…For once, he was clueless as to what to do. He had no clue just what love exactly was. All he knew was that since being found by Chrom and Lissa out cold in the fields of Ylisse, he couldn't remember feeling anything like this for another. Of course, he could probably inquire about love and get a text-book answer from Miriel, but somehow he doubted that would help him understand these feelings any better...

Sighing to himself painfully, he tried to send the Voice and all of her perfect, wonderful qualities to the farthest corner of his mind. After all, he had much more pressing matters to be thinking of than a love that may very well just be simple physical attraction…His duties as the Shepherd's tactician took first priority above all. He still had much to do, he had to take inventory of their supplies, manage their funds…not to mention actually come up with a strategy for their next battle with Valm. For now, he would have to put his feelings for the Divine Dragon's Voice behind him and focus on the more immediate problems at hand…as reluctant as he was to do it. Taking one last glance up towards the top of the tree where the Priestess rested, he began to quicken his pace down the monstrous sized tree. The further he distanced himself from this place, the easier it would be for him to forget this bittersweet sensation.

* * *

The Valmese campaign had as predicted, not become any easier as it dragged on. It only became more and more bitter. While they had still come up on top so far and their troops were still plenty, morale had slowly begun to plummet. The Chon'sin Princess had taken brunt of these dark times, not many could say that they had slain their own brother for the sake of the campaign, only for it to be revealed that said sibling had only opposed her to keep her safe. Though she kept a strong face on, it was easy to see the sorrow in her eyes…

This depressing air above the camp was only made worse by the fact that Flavia, regnant Khan of Ferox did not return with her fellow khan beside her after the two played the role as decoys to buy them time to escape. Basilio, a man once thought to be unmatched, had been defeated and killed by Walhart the Conqueror's very own hands. Many of the Feroxi warriors, who were always high in spirit, were abnormally silent upon hearing that one of their leaders had been bested. Lon'qu, who held the greatest of respect and admiration for the man, was even quieter than he usually was; his wife Olivia shared his feelings of sorrow at the word of the Khan's demise.

Lucina simply paced about her tent, cursing herself under her breath at not being more persistent with her warning. If only she had tried harder to convince him… then none of this would be happening… Despite the pessimism that had quickly spread around the camp, their tactician didn't allow himself to be distracted. Yen'fay and Basilio's deaths would all be in vain unless he guided the army to victory and crushed the tyrant, Walhart beneath their feet. Though he had pulled off miracles before, he knew that it would take much more than a single miracle to cut their way through the massive Valmese forces that stood by the Conqueror's side, ready to die protecting him if necessary.

Thankfully, it seemed that these gargantuan forces fled back to the capitol after having the half of their forces led by Yen'fay being decimated and thanks to Basilio's sacrifice. It was thanks to this heroic sacrifice that the troops were given a much needed rest from the constant fighting, and gave the tactician a much need opportunity to think of a plan to put an end to this war once and for all. Either way he looked at it, it seemed the decisive battle that would determine the war's outcome would be at Valm's capitol. Walhart didn't seem to be intent on pursuing them; he was waiting waiting for the fight to come to him. And it was beginning to look like that was exactly what would be happening.

Tapping a wooden figurine he carved out of wood against a chess board, the black-clad man began to think out various scenarios that could happen during their siege of the capitol. Many times it looked like their forces would be completely obliterated by the overwhelming size of the Valmese army. While they had managed to defeat the half commanded by Yen'fay, the forces under the conqueror's command still greatly outnumbered their own greatly. Not to mention that Walhart himself would be there. Chills went down his spine just thinking about it, he had defeated Basilio single handedly. It wouldn't be an easy fight any way he looked at it; there were no visible chinks in their armor…And the Valmese army would only sit in waiting for so long until taking the fight to them. They had to take the initiative and strike while they were still licking their wounds, it was the only way they had any chance of defeating Valm…Yet…

"Crivens Bubbles, do you ever stop working? I swear you're always sticking your nose in a book."

Taking a glance over his shoulder, the Ylissean tactician saw that Gaius was standing right at the entrance to his tent with a sucker planted in his mouth as usual. The thief was amongst the few whose spirits haven't been dampened by recent events, though the thief was always happy, so long as he got his daily dose of sugary rations.

"Hello there Gaius," the strategist said without turning from the chess-board, "Do you need something? I mean, aside from my dessert."

"As tasty as an extra helping of sweets would be at dinner, that isn't the case." Gaius replied, "Blue's just having me play messenger boy."

"Hmmm, a message? What does Chrom need?" the robed man asked.

The Ylissean prince normally went out to address issues to his soldiers himself rather than relying on others to do it for him, it was one of the habits that made the Shepherds so fond of their leader. Chrom must have had his hands tied to have sent Gaius in his stead, though he supposed that was normal, considering he was the leader of the army. Not to mention he had his responsibilities to his family to keep him busy as well, especially with the arrival of a second daughter from the future…she was a handful to say the least.

"Told me to tell you that you ought to get your equipment ready, said we're moving out in an hour." The thief said.

"Moving out? Have the Valmese moved out already!?" the tactician asked, he feared as if his fears were becoming reality!

"What? No! Don't get your small cloths in a bunch Bubbles, Valm's army hasn't moved from the capitol since they retreated. Do yourself a favor and calm down, it's rare when a guy gets to let his hair down and have some sweet, sweet time for a little good old fashion relaxation during wartime."

The tactician sighed in relief; he had nearly had a heart attack. Perhaps he ought to take Gaius' advice… "Sorry, sorry…Anyways, if Valm's not making a move, then why are we being deployed? Is there a Risen attack?" he inquired.

"Nope. Nothing like that. I guess we're moving out to go and meet that Voice of Naga gal, or at least that's what Blue said." Gaius replied, "Guess it's better to be safe than sorry, am I right?"

The work-stressed man had stopped listening at the mention of the Voice. He had done well to keep thoughts of her distracting him from his work, though that didn't stop him from thinking of her occasionally…much less dreaming about her. Was this…Was this perhaps a sign of some sort? A sign that just maybe…he did have a chance with the Priestess…?

"Hey! Hey Bubbles! Snap out of it!" the thief exclaimed as he snapped his fingers at him. Jumping out of his thoughts, the tactician looked around in bewilderment. "Criminy Bubbles! Are you so overworked that you're dosing off during a conversation?"

"S-Sorry, my apologies…I was simply lost in thought…"

"Yeah, I get it. Being a tactician requires you to think a lot and all that, right? Just don't forget to take some time for yourself for once. A tactician isn't going to be very useful if he runs himself into the ground." The thief said with a bit of concern in his voice, "Well, anyways, I'll leave you to it then. I've gotta make a run in to town before we march."

"Should you really be going out just before we deploy? Don't you need to prepare your equipment as well?"

"Nah, I already have everything I need. A sharp sword and a few rations of confections and I'm set. Plus I…I kind of promised Severa I'd take her out shopping…" the thief said in a hushed tone, "And as much as I'd like to keep yapping it up with ya, I don't want to keep her waiting…Understand?"

Stealing a peek over the thief's shoulders, the tactician could see Gaius' daughter from the future tapping her foot on the ground impatiently with a scowl planted on her face as usual. From the few conversations he's had with the girl, he knew it wouldn't be wise to upset her, or keep her waiting. Cordelia and Gaius definitely had their work cut out for them…

"I understand completely. Have fun." The tactician said with a smirk.

Gaius could only roll his eyes at that comment, "Yes, because this is just going to be a barrel of gumdrops and lollipops Bubbles…" the thief sighed. "Just tell the Wife and Blue that we'll be back before we move out, alright?"

"Sure, I'll do that."

"Thanks a bundle Bubbles." The thief replied before he sauntered out of the tent to meet his daughter. The tactician couldn't help but smile as he saw Severa's scowl melt clean off as her eyes met her father's. The girl may be a little prickly, but deep down she was a big softy.

The tactician quickly turned his attention away from the sugar-addicted thief and his daughter and towards packing up his supplies as quickly as he could. For once, he was looking eager to the march ahead…He just hoped this encounter wouldn't be as short lived as the last.

* * *

**A/N: Phew, this took a LOT longer than intended. Sorry! I had a nasty case of writer's block, you see…But since summer has finally started over here, I was able to put some time into this and finally complete this chapter.**

**I feel as if it came out alright, the ending may have felt a little rushed, with the time skip and all though. But I'd like to keep this rolling, after all, we still need to actually have Tiki join the merry little band, not to mention have the support conversations...**

**Anyways, feel free to bust my chops if I messed anything up here, from typos, to grammar, to even having people out of character here. Feel free to throw out your complaints, and I'll be more than happy to try and remedy them!**

**Aside from that, thanks for reading this sappy little story! I hope you'll look forward to the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

After a trek that took up the entire morning to complete, the Shepherds had finally arrived at their destination. However, the name of the area was unknown to their tactician…in fact the entire continent of Valm was largely unknown to him; the only places he devoted to memory were those of strategic importance. The most he could infer was that it was just one large field of grass; human hands had not tampered with the area whatsoever aside from a rather beaten looking path constructed from stone. Though as calming as the area was, he was much more eager to meet up with the Voice. Perhaps this time he would be able to get a full-fledged conversation in with her…

"Mmm…The air is sweet here. It's so calming." Chrom said with a bit of awe in his voice. Apparently this is the first time he had an experience like this as well…

"Makes you want to just flop down and take a huge nap, doesn't it?" Lissa said as she took in a fresh breath of air.

"Tempting…" Lucina said with a smile.

"Odd. It seems like anywhere else to me…" the Ylissean strategist muttered. While he couldn't argue with that the scenery was indeed pretty, he couldn't agree with the sweetness of the air. He simply couldn't find a single difference with the air in this air with the air of any other place he had visited, aside from the Mila Tree of course.

With a quick glance, the tactician had caught sight of the one he was so eager to meet. Tiki sat in the center of the field, not stirring even once at the sound of people approaching. She seemed to be in a meditation of some sort, which was fine; he was content with simply looking at her peacefully unmoving form. Though that didn't mean anyone else would agree.

Lucina approached the Voice quietly and stared at her for a few moments before trying to get her attention. "Lady Tiki." The princess of the future was met with only silence however, "…Lady Tiki?"

"Pray be silent, milady." Say'ri hushed, "The Voice is currently performing the rite. In doing so, she will draw the divine dragon's power from the land unto herself."

"Forgive me, I didn't realize." Lucina said apologetically, "I thought she was sleeping…She looks so peaceful. What do you think she sees? Does she perchance dream?"

"I imagine she-…Uh-oh. Is that what I think it is? Say'ri! Lucina! Enemies approach to us from the south." Chrom announced grimly, "We'd better get ready or the Voice here is in for a rude awakening!"

The Ylissean strategist took a look at where Chrom was facing, and he found that enemy forces were indeed approaching their location. It was a group of Risen by the look of it, though the group's size was unusually large for the undead warriors.

"Everyone! The Voice is defenseless in this state. We must become her shield until the rite is complete!" Say'ri announced to all the Shepherds as they prepared their weapons, the Chon'sin princess then turned to the black-robed man beside her. "We await you strategy, make us as a wall of steel!"

The amnesiac simply nodded in response as he scanned the enemy forces with a tactful eye, trying to find any chink in their forces to take advantage of…Nearly all of the Risen rode upon a winged-stead, allowing them to rush them if they weren't prepared. However, they may have been fast, but they would be easily downed with a round of arrows and wind based magic.

"Everyone! Form around the Voice as Say'ri said! Anyone who's handy with a bow or magic, support us from behind! Hurry up!" the tactician bellowed his commands.

He took a quick glance at the approaching forces as the rest of the Shepherds rushed to get into their positions. The enemy was still a ways off, but they would reach them in just a few moments...Today's battle would undoubtedly be long and difficult, but the tactician had more than enough motivation to help him stay strong during this clash.

As he had anticipated, their foes fell quickly thanks to the assistance of the Shepherd's archers and mages. In fact it was like they were breaking themselves against them. However…It felt as if with every enemy they downed, there were two to replace their fallen comrade as enemy reinforcements flooded in from nowhere. While their defenses had yet to be breached, the tactician knew that they could only endure them for so long, they were only human after all…Risen however…they didn't seem to know what fatigue was, as their movements didn't slow whatsoever, no matter how long a battle dragged out. This battle was no exception.

It was a frustrating situation to say the least; all they could do was wait for the enemy to come to them until they no longer had anything left to throw their way. And judging from the looks from things, that moment was long off, as what the Ylissean tactician presumed was the leader of the Risen army had yet to move from his position on the other side of the field. If the enemy commander hadn't been forced to join the fray yet, he could only assume that the Risen's numbers were far from diminished.

Taking a look at his companions, it was safe to say that his allies felt his frustration as sweat trickled down their faces and their breathing became labored. Their backline support was less exhausted, but even they looked much more battle weary than they should have been. The only member of the Shepherds who didn't look like the battle had worn down was Henry, as he laughed merrily as an explosion of dark magic blew a Risen to pieces. His enthusiasm for battle was certainly…unsettling to say the least. But as long as he helped cut the Risen's numbers down, the Ylissean Grandmaster had no complaints. Though despite Henry's unwavering optimism, things looked like they would turn grim for the Shepherds if he didn't formulate a new plan. The Risen were pushing their line of defense back, inching ever closer to Tiki, if even one Risen made it past them…

No…he wouldn't allow that to happen, no matter what. Even if he had to put his own life on the line, they wouldn't lay a hand on her. These thoughts renewed his attack as his sword strokes became faster, and his spells more deadly. Risen after risen fell at his feet, disintegrating in a purple haze the moment their lives left them. His fellow Shepherds only looked in awe at their strategist's newfound strength, never had they seen him show such ferocity in battle.

The Shepherd's tactician's determination bolstered their own resolve to fight, as they began to fight harder than they had before. They couldn't fall here after all, they still had a home to protect, and gods be damned they would protect it until their last breath.

Soon enough, the Shepherds managed to push their undead foes back, regaining the momentum they had lost in mere seconds. But they had no intention of letting up just yet; they continued to break through their enemy's lines until none were left standing. One last gargled screech echoed across the field, signifying the end of the battle as the last Risen turned into a purple smoke at the end of Chrom's blade.

As soon as the Risen had joined its other brethren in the afterlife, nearly every Shepherd flopped to the ground in exhaustion. Never had victory seemed so hard fought, and yet here they were, every last one of them was still in one piece. Those who were married immediately locked lips in relief. The Shepherd's tactician, rather than embracing his friends and laughing alongside his trusted allies in victory, he instead turned around, hoping to see that the one he loved was still in one piece. He sighed in relief as he found the regal-manakete, still seated in a cross-legged position as she continued her rite with Naga. Never had he felt so relieved in his life…Perhaps now if the gods were kind he'd be able to have a moment to speak with her, if only for a minute…

Just as he was about to approach the priestess, a spine-tingling roar resounded across the plains of Naga's Cradle. Everyone suddenly stopped in their tracks, and looked across the large crevice that ran across the area. Mounted atop a griffon was a Risen that looked far fiercer than those they had faced before. The enemy commander…how in the name of the Naga could he have forgotten about the commander!?

Without any sort of warning, the Griffon launched itself into the air, gliding through the skies with an unnatural amount of speed. A legion of other Risen quickly followed suit as they charged towards their prey. It would seem despite now being highly outnumbered, the undead commander and his soldiers were hell-bent on completing their mission, even if it meant their lives would end in the process. The Shepherds quickly began to reform around Tiki, but at the speed the Risen commander was charging in at, it would be far too late…Without a moment's hesitation the tactician threw himself into the path of the leader's target just as he was about to take Tiki's head with his axe.

Thankfully, he was just in time, as he parried the demonic-soldier's axe with his blade, pushing the monster and his stead away from the manakete. The commander wouldn't give up so easily however, as he and his loyal mount engaged him once more. The Risen swung his axe down at the black-clad tactician; he blocked its attack once again with his sword, though just barely. The Risen's strength was far beyond his own, it wouldn't be long before he faltered and his head would be removed from his shoulders.

"Wench…of…Naga…Must…kill…Must kill…Wench of Naga!" the commander roared as it pushed harder against the tactician's blade with its inhuman strength. Its power proved too much for strategist, as the axe made a sickly sound as it cleaved itself into his skin.

The young man cried out in pain as the Risen Axe-man tore its weapon out from his body ruthlessly and swung at him again, intending to put him out of his misery. The Grandmaster attempted to parry his weapon again, but once more found the Risen commander's strength too much for him as the axe's blade cut into him a second time.

At this rate, the tactician would find himself in death's cold embrace…His companions were too far stretched out to reach him. He was utterly alone in this battle, and his odds were looking as bleak as the future Lucina had come from. Was this truly the end for him? If it was, he found it to be a good death. If he could forfeit his life in order to preserve the life of the one he loved, he would die without any regret.

"Kill…Naga's…Wench!" the Risen warrior screeched as it lifted its axe up and slammed it down upon the black-clad man, causing him to be sent flying across the field.

The Ylissean tactician coughed up blood as he groggily stood up, using his sword to balance himself. His vision began to grow hazy, everything was becoming blurred. He could just barely make out his fellow shepherds fighting fiercely against these unexpected reinforcements. Though one sight managed to remain perfectly vivid in his vision of blurs and colors, and that was Tiki. And the Risen that was about to lop her head off with his blood-stained axe.

At that moment, all rational thought of self-preservation was absent in his mind. The only thing his brain registered was that Tiki was in danger. Despite the searing amount of pain he felt, the tactician leapt into action and charged in to stop Tiki's life from being cut short. With every step he took, it felt like his legs were on fire, but any pain was worth enduring if it meant she would be safe.

Just as the Risen commander was about to complete its mission, the Grandmaster leapt in front of him and swung his sword as hard as he could at the monster. The Risen howled in pain as the black-robed man left a very noticeable cut across its chest. Holding its wounded stomach with its free arm, the Risen warrior screeched and attempted to retaliate against the strategist. Before it could, the young-man quickly took out his Thoron tome and shot a bolt of lightning into its chest, causing it to flop down onto its back.

The undead-abomination wouldn't go down so easily though, as it quickly got back onto its feet and prepared to attack once again. The Risen quickly found that he was unable to do so however, as the dark-robed man before him relieved him of his arm. The limb dropped to the ground limply along with his weapon before dissolving into a purple mist. Before the monster could react to the loss of its arm, the strategist plunged his sword into the Risen's heart.

"M…Must…K-K…Kill…N…Naga's…Wen…ch…" it hissed one last time before it dissolved into nothingness just as his arm did before him.

The tactician couldn't help but laugh. He did it…Tiki was safe…These were his last thoughts before his vision grew dark and the world became silent.

* * *

"…Is he go…be alright?"

"…ly time will tell…ust be patient."

The tactician eyes began to flutter open at the sound of voices. He found himself lying in the Infirmary tent, a place he never personally had to rest in before. From the look of the lighting, it was night time…what happened? The last thing he remembered was that Tiki was in danger…Wait Tiki was in danger!

Without a second thought, the strategist sat himself up, only to be met with a searing amount of pain in doing so. He hissed in pain as he grabbed his chest in agony.

"Whoa there! Stop fidgeting like that! You're going to open your wounds up wide open!" a girlish voice squeaked in concern.

"L-Lissa…? What…What happened? Where's Tik-I mean…Where's the Voice? Is she alright?" the Grandmaster asked in confusion.

"She's fine, friend. There isn't a single scratch on her." Chrom answered for his sister, "I can't say the same for you, sadly."

"Yeah, you bone-head! What were you thinking!? You could've gotten yourself killed!" Lissa scolded as tears welt up in her eyes. "For a tactician, that wasn't a very strategically sound thing to do! Not one bit!"

"S-Sorry…" the tactician murmured quietly as he avoided eye contact with the two nobles.

"You'd better be sorry! Do you know how worried we all were!? You better-"

"L-Lissa, I think you've made your point…" Chrom interrupted before his younger sister screamed his head-tactician's ear off.

To that the princess only murmured something incoherent and crossed her arms indignantly.

"Though I must admit, I share my sister's sentiments. Don't be so reckless, I don't know what we'd do if you weren't by our side." The prince said with concern.

"Yes, yes…I'm sorry for worrying you all. I admit what I did was foolish…" the tactician said apologetically. Though he didn't regret what he did, he would put his own life on the line if it meant protecting the priestess'.

"Hmmm? Oh good, you're awake." A feminine voice said as she entered the tent, "I've brought your dinner and mended your coat for you." The pink-haired woman set down a bowl of broth and his freshly-mended coat down beside him.

"Oh, thank you Cherche." The bed-ridden man said gratefully as he took the bowl and began to gulp down his dinner. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until the Wyvern rider had mentioned dinner…

"There's no need to thank me." Cherche responded modestly, "By the way, you seem to have a guest sitting outside your tent. She looks very worried…Should I send her in so she can see that you're well on my way out?"

A guest? "Huh? Yeah, that sounds fine. Please send her in." the bed-ridden strategist replied.

Cherche simply nodded with her usual warm-smile planted on her face before exiting the tent. A few moments later, the guest Cherche had spoken of walked in with a sense of nervousness in her steps. The tactician's jaw dropped open as his eyes looked into hers.

"I…I see that you're doing well…" Tiki greeted nervously as she walked to the tactician's bedside.

The bed-ridden man was unsure of what to say as the maiden inched closer to him. All of his thoughts became scrambled with numerous possible responses before being dismissed with another. The only words he could manage to force out was, "Y-Yes…"

The manakete avoided making eye contact with the one who had nearly lost his life in order to protect her in a sense of shame. "I…I would like to profess my gratitude to you. You put your life on the line for a stranger like myself…I know my words can't heal your wounds but…but all the same I'd like to say…Thank you."

"N-No…It was no trouble, really!" the tactician stuttered out thoughtlessly, "I mean…I…Well…I'm just glad you're unharmed…"

Tiki simply stood in silence, as if she were contemplating something. "I…I promise you that next time, I shall be the one who'll be doing the protecting." The priestess declared. "I hope to see you on your feet soon, please take care until then…" the manakete said abruptly before exiting the tent as quickly as she came.

Once she was sure the manakete was out of ear shot, Lissa let out a giggle. "Oh…I see why you did what you did now…"

"Wh-What are you talking about Lissa?"

"Oh nothing, nothing…I just realized the saying, 'love makes people do stupid things' has some truth behind it." Lissa snorted laughter along with Chrom.

"Oh how right you are Lissa, how right you are!" the Ylissean prince chuckled.

"I…I still don't have a clue what you two are going on about." The Grandmaster said sternly, though the red blush covering his betrayed his words.

"N-Nothing…Nothing at all…" Chrom said as he wiped a tear from his eye, "We'll let you get some rest now; I'll visit in the morning. Sleep well!" the two nobles then left the tent, still chuckling in amusement.

The tactician sighed in exasperation, perhaps he wasn't as hard to read as he once thought. He just prayed that Lissa would keep her thoughts to herself…The tactician then smiled to himself as he realized that maybe the gods were kind. He did get his conversation with the priestess after all, even if it was brief. He prayed it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

**AN: Shoot, it's been a long time since I updated this…What has it been, a few months now? Well regardless if it was weeks or months, I'm REALLY sorry about the wait. The long wait wasn't due to writer's block or anything; it was actually just me not feeling like updating this for a while in favor of updating my other ongoing project.(Okay…And anime…And games.)**

**Well, actually the main reason is that I've been busy assisting in making a game with a friend of mine. The story for it is written by me, and the character designs are also done by yours truly. The programming, the majority of the music and graphics are being done by my partner and friend, Shadow624. If this project interests you at all, feel free to ask!**

**Apologies and shameless advertisement aside, I don't have much to say about this chapter. I just hope it wasn't too violent to warrant an M-rating. :P Anyways, the next chapter will be a lot more light-hearted, so those with weak stomachs, rejoice. It'll also y'know, start the actual fluffy, romancy stuff you all came here for. I'll try hard to not disappoint, but considering this is the first time I've dared dip my toes into this genre…Well, don't have too high of expectations for me…But I do promise not to keep you all waiting so long again, and that this story will be completed! (Eventually.) ((Also, I just realized the second character on the list was some random person instead of Tiki, oops! Wonder how that happened?))  
**

**Well, until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Shepherd's tactician was back on his feet in a surprising amount of time considering how grave his wounds from the last battle were. It had only been three days since he had his close encounter with death, and he was already back to work. Chrom had insisted he take it easy before going back to handling his usual work-load, but the tactician wouldn't hear any of it. He refused to become a burden, especially at such a crucial point in the war. The Ylissean prince reluctantly allowed him to do so, but only at the condition that he sits out any future battles until he fully recovered from his injuries.

The amnesiac didn't like it, but he submitted to his friend's whims and stayed at the Shepherd's base camp during any Risen or Brigand raids that occurred throughout the area. It was dull to say the least, but at the very least he was able to catch up on his responsibilities as the army's tactician.

At the moment the tactician found himself with a great amount of free time after finally finishing his work. Sadly, Virion wasn't in the mood for one of their chess matches, and Chrom was busy training with Lucina. With not much else worthwhile to do, the strategist decided to go on a quick round through the camp and check on the rest of the Shepherds.

He found that speaking with each member of the army individually not only built a strong bond of trust between one another, but it also reminded him that he was responsible for each of their lives every time they entered battle. This motivated him to try his hardest to avoid casualties in each and every battle the Shepherds partook in, and thus far, he had done a fine job. The Shepherds had yet to lose a comrade to death, even when the odds were against them.

His rounds also gave him a nice opportunity to keep track of their numbers, as the size of the Shepherds seemed to grow with each passing day. Just recently the Nowi and Gregor's daughter of the future had found her way into their ranks. She was a valuable addition to the Shepherds, though the tactician was curious as to what was going through the Nowi of the future's mind when she named her…

As he was about to begin checking on his brother and sisters in arms, he immediately froze as he saw Tiki walking right towards him. Thousands of thoughts flooded into his mind at once. Should he say hello? Should he run? Ask her to accompany him on his rounds? Comment on the weather? Before he could make up his mind, the divine-dragon had closed the distance between them.

"Oh good morning, a fine day, is it not?" Tiki greeted with a friendly smile. She thankfully seemed a lot less antsy now that he was no longer bed-ridden. That sadly didn't go the same for the Ylissean tactician, as he stood frozen in a nervous sweat.

Taking a deep-breath, the strategist finally managed a response. "O-Oh Tiki! I didn't see you there! Y-Yes, it's a fine day indeed. Very…Sunny."

The ancient manakete didn't seem to take notice of the amnesiac man's awkward speech and continued, "I'm glad you agree. Days like these truly make one glad to be alive…I'm thankful I may spend a day like this with people as noble as yourself."

The black-robed man's eyes lit up at the word 'noble.' Was he truly worthy of such a high compliment in her eyes? "Well…Thank you. I…Well…Likewise. It's nice to be amongst friends during days as nice as these. It almost makes one forget that we're at war."

"Yes…Actually, I'm glad I ran across you, I was actually looking for you." Tiki said, causing the man's heart to beat at a dangerously high rate. "I was wondering…Would you like to accompany me on a little trip today?"

"…What?" the tactician asked in a mix of disbelief and excitement. This was almost all too good to be true…it must be a dream.

"I…Well I had planned on visiting a nearby village today. As my role of Naga's Voice, I rarely get to be amongst people. It can be awful lonely at times…And I just thought it'd be nice to have someone I know beside me…And I've…I've been meaning to speak to you since that day…" Tiki elaborated as a twinge of guilt painted her face.

"I would be honored to accompany you, Lady Tiki." The tactician answered modestly in an attempt to hide his true excitement at the offer.

Tiki smiled, "Thank you, shall we be off then?"

"Wait, we're leaving right this minute?"

"Yes, one cannot waste even a single moment on a day as gorgeous as this." Tiki answered cheerfully. "Now let's be on our way." The manakete then, without warning, took the tactician's hand into hers and lead him out of camp.

The man was both immensely happy and nervous at the same time as the priestess held his hand. He was just relieved that his hands weren't coated in sweat like the first time he had set eyes on her…

Villages in Valm were surprisingly not too different from those found in Ylisse. The people went along with their business blissfully, not even turning a glance at the two strangely clothed people entering the vicinity. The tactician couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu as he took in the sight of the town; he had felt a similar sensation when Chrom had first taken him to a village. The villagers were surprisingly calm, considering their land was being invaded. Or perhaps they simply had confidence that their emperor would snuff out these intruders soon enough…

Tiki didn't seem to notice how eerily calm the villagers were however; as she watched the townsfolk go about their usual activities with a sense of child-like awe. Perhaps such a reaction was normal when one hadn't been in contact with other people for years.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Tiki asked abruptly, "How happy these people are. It's been so long since I've been around so many people…"

The black-robed man nodded, "Yeah, it's a little overwhelming…It was a big shock to me when I visited my first town." That was over two years ago, just when Chrom had found him…So much had happened since they had met...

Tiki nodded in agreement as she kept watching people do even the most mundane of things with interest, "How long ago was it since you had taken your first trip to a village? It must have been long ago, yes?"

"Well…It was only about two years ago, actually."

"Two years? Hadn't you lived amongst others before? Surely you had visited a town before that?" Tiki asked, sounding a little baffled.

"I think I have…Or at least I assume so. I don't have any memories aside from those from two years ago, actually." The tactician elaborated.

"You suffer from a case of amnesia? Forgive me, I didn't realize…"

"N-No! It's alright, honestly! There wasn't any way for you to know that. Besides, I've made so many memories with Chrom and everyone else, it doesn't feel like I have amnesia at all!" the strategist chuckled nervously.

"I see. I'm glad to know that you've been able to find new memories with these people…Now…I hope you'll allow me to provide you some new memories as well…" Tiki said with a slight blush growing on her face.

"I…I'd love to make some more memories with you, it'd be an honor."

"Splendid! I hope you're up for a little shopping then! It's been so long since I've gone shopping…I wonder what's for sale on the market these days…" Tiki said eagerly as she took the man's hand once again and began to drag him along.

Her excitement was almost comparable to a child's…Though he supposed that if he were tied into the role of Naga's Voice, he'd probably be just as excited for a leisurely day of shopping. He just prayed his wallet would still have some weight to it after this trip…

* * *

By the time the two had returned to camp the sun had already begun to set. The tactician was honestly surprised how fast the day had gone by. It was nice to have had some leisure time after so long; he hadn't had time to rest since the war with Plegia had finally ended. He was just glad he could have had such a nice time with the woman of his dreams. Judging by Tiki's expression, she felt the same.

As the two finally entered the heart of the camp, Tiki looked to the man beside her. "Thank you for accompanying me today, I haven't had so much fun in a hundred years." Given how long manakete's lifespans were, the claim could easily be true.

"There's no need to thank me, I had a fantastic time myself." The tactician said with a warm smile, "It was nice to get away from my responsibilities, if even for a day. Sometimes the workload can be…stressful to say the least."

"I imagine it would be. Many lives rest in your hands…it isn't a responsibility that can be taken lightly. But I have faith that you can shoulder this burden and lead our allies to victory…" Tiki said.

"I wonder if I really can though…Sometimes, I wonder if I'm really up to the task…I wonder if someone else would be more qualified for this role…"

"I know you can. There's no man more qualified for this role than you, Mar-Mar." Tiki said as she wrapped her hands around the self-doubting tactician.

The man was at first taken aback by the sign of affection, but quickly recovered from the shock of the action and began to enjoy the embrace. A wondrous sensation began to warm his body, as he felt her heart-beat against his own. Never had he had such an intimate moment with another…He prayed that this moment would never –

"W-Wait…Mar-Mar…?" the tactician asked in confusion, finally snapping out of his reverie.

The divine manakete looked into the man's eyes at his voice, with her face quickly reddening as she realized her error and quickly released him. "I…Forgive me…I…You…You remind me of a friend I once held dear…So much that I must have forgotten what era it was…" Tiki stuttered out as she avoided eye contact with the one she was speaking with. "I apologize, but I…I must be going now!" before he could react, the priestess ran off, leaving him dumbfounded by what had transpired.

He had finally held the woman he loved in his arms, even if it was briefly and by mistake…today was a good day. It felt like he was at the top of the world…He only prayed that no one had witnessed their embrace, or he wouldn't hear the end of it…

* * *

**AN: Well, another chapter done. This one is half the length of the usual word-limit I set for myself but…Well, honestly I ran out of ideas for this chapter. And this is what ended up happening in the end product. I apologize for this chapter being so mediocre, but to be honest…I'm not sure I'm feeling this story, if you understand what I mean.**

**I'm just not feeling the spark I felt when I first started this. I mostly began writing this story as a way to experiment with different genres and all that good stuff, and I was pleasantly surprised by the good reception I got for my first time dabbling in the romance genre. But well…Frankly, I'm beginning to feel I can't dish out as good of chapters of this story as the first ones were. To be blunt, if I were to continue this story, I feel like I'd be half-assing it. And when I do something, I prefer to do it with my whole ass. …Er, that could have been worded a lot better…couldn't of it? **

**Anyways, it's hard for me to say this, as it feels like a lot of people have been enjoying this for whatever reason…but I think it might be best if I left this as it is. I won't blame you if you despise me for it, I mean there were immensely long waits only for 2000-3000 word chapters, and now without warning, I've canceled this.**

**To those who were kind and patient enough to give this a read and give reviews…I'm sorry. Honestly, it feels like I'm spitting on all the people who gave me their support and encouragement, and I hate myself for it. :/ I'd love to keep this project alive, but I'd honestly feel even worse, if I produced something that was less than my best. **

**Is this for sure canned? Well…Nothing is set in stone…But if I were you, I would just forget about this and read some of the other stories in this section. Some of them are very, very good, and are much better than what I've ever written. Give your support to those worthy of it. **

**Well…There's not much else to say, except…Sorry, and thank you. Despite it being short-lived, all the reviews, favorites, follows, etc. meant a lot to me. I hope one day I might write something worthy of your time…And I look forward to the possible hate mail I'll be getting for this. Now to end with a cheesy line…**

**Stay true to yourselves and never stop chasing your dreams, everyone. Thank you for reading. –Felt95**

**(While I'm being honest here…I actually prefer Avatar x Lissa over Avatar x Tiki...)**


End file.
